


eat me (like a main dish)

by camboy_hynjin



Category: ONEWE (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Camboy Hwang Hyunjin, Camboy Hyunjin Cinematic Universe, Camboy Son Dongmyeong, Creampie, Crying, Cum Eating, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dollification, Dom Son Dongmyeong, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Hair-pulling, M/M, Makeup, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Mommy Dom Dongmyeong, Mommy Kink, Name-Calling, Nonbinary Character, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Kink, Smudged makeup, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Transmasculine Character, Transmasculine Dongmyeong, nonbinary Dongmyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: “Isn’t Jinnie pretty?” Dongmyeong asks. His hold on Hyunjin’s face is firm, so Hyunjin can’t turn his head to read the comments. He can only imagine the kind of depraved things the viewers are saying about him, and that makes him shiver.“So pretty,” Dongmyeong reads. “I think you should pull his hair and make him cry.”
Relationships: Son Dongmyeong/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	eat me (like a main dish)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly self-indulgent excuse to write 2 of my biases fucking. Hopefully someone else enjoys!
> 
> This is set in the same universe as "your lips and bad behavior (i'm in danger)" but it's not necessary to read that fic first.

Dongmyeong waggles his fingers in front of the camera he’s set up at the end of his bed, greeting the viewers tuning into his latest stream on Live Haven. From this set-up, Hyunjin knows, they have a perfect view of both Dongmyeong and the bed he’s sitting on, as well as the aurora borealis backdrop hanging on the wall behind him. They can’t see Hyunjin waiting off-camera, kneeling beside the bed with his palms resting on his thighs. No one can see him except Dongmyeong. Making him kneel was a pure display of power, one that Hyunjin bent to all too eagerly, and the scene hasn’t even started yet. 

_Patience_ , Hyunjin reminds himself. That’s the theme of tonight’s broadcast, for both himself and Dongmyeong’s viewers. He has to be patient and wait for Dongmyeong to greet the viewers and explain what’s going to happen today. Only after that will he be allowed to join Dongmyeong on the bed. Only if he’s good and silent and still. 

“We have a special guest joining us today,” Dongmyeong says, leaning closer to the camera so his cropped jacket slips off his shoulder and reveals his collarbone. He isn’t wearing anything underneath it, and Hyunjin imagines Dongmyeong’s viewers are as worked up over the sight as he is. “One of my good friends that I’m sure you all know about, he’s very popular here on Live Haven.” 

Dongmyeong reads a few of the comments, his eyes widening in surprise at one. “Soobunny? No, but I’m sure he’d be fun to play with! He’s very cute. Maybe my guest today can introduce us?” 

Dongmyeong looks at Hyunjin expectantly, but Hyunjin knows better than to respond. He needs to be good and patient and wait to speak until Dongmyeong tells him he can. 

When Hyunjin stays silent, Dongmyeong smiles triumphantly, turning his attention back to the camera. “My friend today is very pretty. He wants me to do his makeup and make him even prettier. Would that be alright with you all?” 

And that’s where patience comes in for the viewers. Makeover videos aren’t exactly the usual fare for Live Haven, considering it’s a cam site, but Dongmyeong has a reputation for being unconventional. If the viewers want to see Hyunjin crying his makeup off, they have to watch Dongmyeong put it on him first. 

“If you don’t like it, you can watch someone else’s stream,” Dongmyeong says, saccharine sweet, letting the viewers know their opinions hold no weight. Dongmyeong does what Dongmyeong wants, and no one gets to tell him otherwise. 

Distantly, Hyunjin hears the sound of fabric rustling, and when he looks up, he sees Dongmyeong patting a spot on his bed in invitation. “Come on up here, pretty thing,” he says, and that’s Hyunjin’s cue. He tries his best not to look too eager, taking a deep breath to control his excitement as he rises to his feet. 

He looks at Dongmyeong as he settles beside him on the bed, taking in his warm brown eyes and sweet smile. For a moment, Hyunjin sees the bright, bubbly person he knows Dongmyeong to be in their daily life. But then Dongmyeong’s manicured hands are on Hyunjin’s face, gripping his jaw, forcefully turning his head to face the camera, and that’s Hyunjin’s cue that the scene has begun. He won’t see his sweet friend again until the scene is over. 

“Use your manners,” Dongmyeong says coldly. “Say hello to everyone.” 

Hyunjin is trembling as he slowly raises his hand, staring directly at the camera as he gives a nervous wave. “H-hi, I’m Jinnie.” 

“Isn’t Jinnie pretty?” Dongmyeong asks. His hold on Hyunjin’s face is firm, so Hyunjin can’t turn his head to read the comments. He can only imagine the kind of depraved things the viewers are saying about him, and that makes him shiver. 

“ _So pretty_ ,” Dongmyeong reads. “ _I think you should pull his hair and make him cry_.” 

Dongmyeong shifts one of his hands to the back of Hyunjin’s head, threading his fingers through Hyunjin’s blond locks. Hyunjin has just enough time to figure out what’s happening before Dongmyeong yanks his head back hard, forcing him to tilt his head back and expose the column of his throat. Hyunjin can’t help the pitiful whine that escapes him, his mind clouding with the need for more. 

“I think Jinnie would like that very much. Wouldn’t you, princess?” 

Hyunjin does his best to nod with Dongmyeong’s tight grip on his hair. “Please,” he asks, barely a whisper. 

“Please what, princess?” Dongmyeong asks, unphased. 

“Please… I-I want you to make me cry.” 

Dongmyeong pulls his hair a little tighter, though not quite enough to bring tears yet. It still makes Hyunjin squirm, starting to harden in his pants already. “Anything else?” 

Hyunjin licks his lips. Even though Dongmyeong is asking him a question, he knows he’s not the one in control, so he’s not sure how much he’s actually allowed to ask for. Dongmyeong seems to sense his hesitation, and loosens his grip on his hair a little as a sign to continue. 

“Can I… please?” Hyunjin interrupts himself by pleading again, face flushing when he realizes how much he’s said that in the past few minutes. They’ve barely begun, and he’s already turning into a mess. 

Dongmyeong strokes the side of his face gently, patiently, and Hyunjin whimpers needily, blurting out, “Please ruin me, Mommy.” 

Dongmyeong smirks evilly, turning his attention away from Hyunjin to address the viewers. “We have our first ‘Mommy’ of the night, everyone! Place your bets now on how many times he’ll say that for me tonight.” 

He’s talking about Hyunjin like he’s not even there, like he’s just some pretty toy for Dongmyeong to show off for his viewers. That’s kind of what he is today: just a doll for Dongmyeong to dress up and play with. 

“Want Mommy to do your makeup, princess?” Dongmyeong asks, proving the point. 

Hyunjin nods, words failing him. 

Dongmyeong reaches for his makeup bag, which he set out on the bedside table before the show in preparation. His own eyelids are sparkling with gold glitter, and Hyunjin can’t help staring at him as Dongmyeong sorts through the bag. 

“Lips like yours need gloss,” Dongmyeong muses, pulling out a pretty red shade and showing it off to the viewers, as if their input actually matters. They planned the scene before the broadcast, and Hyunjin gave input into what sort of makeup look he would like, so Dongmyeong made sure he had the proper materials in his arsenal. 

He runs a thumb over Hyunjin’s plush bottom lip, and Hyunjin parts his lips immediately, letting Dongmyeong’s thumb slip inside. He’s been told many times, most often by his boyfriend Changbin, how sinful the heat of his mouth is, but it’s not enough to make Dongmyeong lose his composure. Yet. 

“Get your lips all wet and messy, just how you like it, right?” Dongmyeong teases. Hyunjin whines around the finger in his mouth, and again when Dongmyeong withdraws it. “What did I tell you about patience?” 

Hyunjin lowers his eyes, cheeks reddening in shame. 

“You won’t even need blush if you keep getting embarrassed like that.” Dongmyeong giggles, pulling out a cheek palette anyway. He follows that up with mascara, eyeliner, and dark eyeshadow. The plan is to make a perfect smoky eye that will only look sexier when it’s smudged and roughed up from Hyunjin’s tears. Hyunjin’s stomach twists just thinking about it. 

Dongmyeong takes his time with the makeup, drawing the process out on purpose. He carefully explains each step he’s doing to the viewers, as if this is an educational beauty vlog, but the real reason is because he knows each touch of his hands on Hyunjin’s skin, each sweep of the makeup brush over his eyelids, the gentle but firm press of Dongmyeong’s fingers on his chin as he slowly applies the lip gloss, has Hyunjin winding up like a firework about to burst. He wants those hands elsewhere, all over his body. 

Dongmyeong makes a little noise of self-congratulations when he’s done, turning Hyunjin’s head to face the camera. 

He catches sight of his own image on the computer screen and bites his lip to try and hide his reaction. He looks beautiful. His buttery blonde hair is loose in waves that end just above his shoulder, a little messy from where Dongmyeong tugged at his hair earlier. The smoky eye makeup is sultry, and coupled with the deep red gloss coating his pouty lips, he looks exactly how he feels: ready to be fucked up. 

“Read the comments, Jinnie,” Dongmyeong commands, and it’s only then that he manages to tear himself away from staring at his own face. 

“ _Gorgeous makeup as always_ ,” Hyunjin reads, saying the words out loud before he even processes them in his mind. “ _Jinnie’s such a pretty dolly. I-I think you should break him_.” His voice wavers, eyes tearing up as the message sinks in. He’s literally being spoken of like he’s an object, Dongmyeong’s plaything to do whatever he wants with, and he wants to be treated that way so badly. 

“What do you say, Jinnie?” Dongmyeong asks, grabbing a handful of Hyunjin’s hair and using the leverage to force him to look back at him. Hyunjin’s cock jumps in his pants, fully hard now. “Want to be my pretty Barbie doll?” 

Hyunjin nods, ignoring the strain on his neck. 

Dongmyeong pulls him in for a kiss by his hair, and Hyunjin melts, heart racing with the promise of what’s to come. He’s been good. He’s been patient. Now he gets to be rewarded. 

“Good girl,” Dongmyeong whispers against Hyunjin’s lips, and Hyunjin whimpers. They set limits before the scene, he told Dongmyeong he could go there, but he didn’t think he actually would. 

His body responds before his mind can catch up, rutting his hips against the air. He wants to be good, wants to be Mommy’s good girl so badly. 

Dongmyeong giggles, stilling Hyunjin’s motions with a hand on his hip. 

“Mommy,” Hyunjin whimpers, impatient, eyes filling with tears. 

“Patience, doll. Mommy’s gonna give you everything you need, yeah?” 

Hyunjin nods, falling silent. Dongmyeong will give him what he wants, he just has to be good first. 

Dongmyeong’s gaze flicks away from Hyunjin, back to the computer screen so he can monitor the comments. Then he moves to lay across his bed, lounging against the pillows. 

“Jinnie,” he calls, drawing Hyunjin’s attention back to him. He’s got his arms crossed behind his head, causing his cropped jacket to rise up and expose his soft stomach. Hyunjin wants to kiss all over the stretch of golden skin, to mark it up and sink his teeth in, but he knows better than to do so without permission. “Be a good doll and get my pants off, will you?” 

Hyunjin scrambles, nearly stumbling over his long limbs as he rushes to follow orders as quickly as he can. 

Dongmyeong giggles. “Eager to please?” 

Hyunjin flushes, fumbling with the buttons of Dongmyeong’s black pants. “I just wanna be good,” he mumbles, low enough that he’s not sure the camera will pick it up. It’s not really for the camera, anyway. 

“I know you do, sweetheart,” Dongmyeong coos, smoothing his hand down Hyunjin’s messy locks. “I should’ve brushed your hair out and tied it up with a pretty ribbon,” he muses. “But you’re too impatient for that now, aren’t you?” 

Hyunjin looks at him with pleading eyes, silently begging— _please don’t make me stop now, I’m so close to getting what I want_. He doesn’t dare say it out loud, knowing Dongmyeong would only draw it out more if he did. 

“I’ll be nice,” Dongmyeong promises, waving his hand to remind Hyunjin to keep going. He hurries to slide Dongmyeong’s pants down over his hips, tugging them off and tossing them to the floor. Then he hesitates, waiting for his next command. 

“Underwear too, don’t be shy.” Dongmyeong smirks at him, and Hyunjin’s heart races as he reaches for the waistband of his briefs. 

He’s been friends with Dongmyeong for nearly a year now and attracted to him for almost as long, watching his broadcasts not just to support his friend but also to get off sometimes. After Hyunjin finally mustered up the courage to approach him about featuring in one of his broadcasts, they discussed what they would do together, but this is the first time he’s actually going to touch him. Dongmyeong offered to have a practice run off camera first, but Hyunjin turned him down. Knowing an audience is watching is half the fun for him. 

He slides Dongmyeong’s underwear off slowly, eyes widening more with every inch of smooth skin that’s revealed. 

“Like what you see?” Dongmyeong asks, his voice breathier than usual, a little husky— _oh god_ , he’s affected by this too. 

Hyunjin nods, breathless, and then Dongmyeong’s hands are in his hair again, gripping tight, pushing him down between his legs. “Good,” Dongmyeong growls, using his grip on Hyunjin’s hair to hold him still as he rolls his hips, grinding his pussy into Hyunjin’s face. “Fucking eat it.” 

Hyunjin moans. This is what he’s been waiting for: to be used and manhandled for nothing more than Dongmyeong’s own pleasure. He stays still for a few moments, letting Dongmyeong use his mouth like that, before parting his lips, licking at Dongmyeong eagerly before slipping his tongue inside him. He’s immediately rewarded by a high-pitched whine and another harsh tug on his hair, pulling him even closer. Like this, he can’t focus on anything but Dongmyeong: the wetness on his lips, the warmth around his tongue. Hyunjin wants to consume him and be consumed by him. 

“Fuck, your mouth, Jinnie,” Dongmyeong moans. 

Hyunjin can only whimper, unable to respond with his tongue buried inside him. _Please_ , he silently begs. _Please fuck my mouth_. 

Instead, Dongmyeong pulls his hair again, tugging him up a bit higher. Hyunjin gets the picture immediately, closing his lips around Dongmyeong’s clit and sucking gently. He can feel the way Dongmyeong starts to tremble beneath him, a breathy sigh leaving his lips. Hyunjin’s fingers twitch with the need to touch, to make him feel even better. 

“Please,” Hyunjin mumbles, pausing just long enough to get the words out. “Can I touch you, please?” 

“Y-yeah,” Dongmyeong gasps, breaking off into a choked moan when Hyunjin starts sucking his clit again. At the same time, Hyunjin pushes two fingers inside of him, curving up, and Dongmyeong’s back arches. 

“F-fuck, Jinnie.” Hyunjin rubs the pads of his fingers over that spot, and Dongmyeong whimpers helplessly. Hyunjin doesn’t know if he’s ever seen him lose his composure like this before, but then again, Dongmyeong doesn’t usually let someone else touch him like this on-camera. He bucks his hips up, out of rhythm now, and Hyunjin switches to giving slow, drawn-out licks, trying to prolong it. 

“Fuck,” Dongmyeong cries out suddenly, fingers clenching in Hyunjin’s hair and pulling so hard it hurts. Hyunjin winces but doesn’t stop his actions, wanting to bring him over the edge. “I’m gonna cum, I’m cumming, fuck!” 

Dongmyeong cums with a broken whine, legs shaking, rolling his hips into Hyunjin’s face to ride it out. Hyunjin doesn’t stop until Dongmyeong slumps back onto the bed, going still, grip relaxing in Hyunjin’s hair finally. Hyunjin starts to pull back, when the sound of Dongmyeong’s voice stops him. 

“Let me see.” He sounds breathless, and when Hyunjin looks up at him, his chest is rising and falling rapidly as he tries to come down from his orgasm. His eyes are glazed over, but they darken with lust as he takes in Hyunjin’s appearance. 

“Look at you,” he murmurs, taking Hyunjin’s chin in his hand and lifting it up so he can get a better look at him. Out of habit, Hyunjin starts to lick his lips, but Dongmyeong tightens his hold on Hyunjin’s face, making him pause. 

“Stop,” he commands, though it’s softened by the way he’s still panting. “Go show the viewers.” 

Hyunjin had nearly forgotten about the camera broadcasting their actions to god knows how many viewers. He hopes they had a good angle, that Hyunjin wasn’t completely blocking the view when he was between Dongmyeong’s legs. He sits up, shuffling to the edge of the bed so he can lean closer to the computer screen. He means to read the comments, but he catches a glimpse of himself onscreen and is immediately distracted. 

No fucking wonder Dongmyeong wanted him to show the viewers up close. His hair is a mess already, strands clumping to his forehead with sweat while the rest is sticking out in all directions from Dongmyeong tugging at it. His eyeliner is already smudging, mascaraed lashes clumping together from tears. But the real kicker is his lips: swollen just a little more than usual, the red lip gloss Dongmyeong so carefully applied smeared all around his mouth now, the entire lower half of his face slick from Dongmyeong’s pussy. 

He looks ruined, and they’ve only just begun. 

“Read some comments,” Dongmyeong instructs. Hyunjin swallows, tearing his eyes away from his own image to look at what the viewers are saying. 

The first thing that catches his eye is a hefty tip from user pls9ravn, causing their comment to appear at the top of the screen: “ _You look gorgeous when you cum, goddess. Wanna see you cum over and over again while you make Jinnie wait for it_.” Hyunjin’s voice wavers as he reads the comment, hoping Dongmyeong won’t take a liking to the idea. He’s already so painfully hard in his pants, which another commenter seems to have picked up on: “ _Surprised Jinnie didn’t cum in his pants just eating him out_.” 

“You didn’t, did you, sweetheart?” Dongmyeong interrupts. 

Hyunjin shakes his head. “N-no. I don’t have permission.” 

Another flurry of comments floods the chat, a few of which catch Hyunjin’s eye:

_Good boy._

_He knows the rules._

_Jinnie is so well behaved, I thought he’d be a brat._

They’re not wrong: Hyunjin can definitely be a brat when he’s allowed to get away with it, with partners like his boyfriend Changbin who won’t do anything worse than smack his ass and reprimand him. But Dongmyeong made it blatantly clear he isn’t in the business of brat taming. Either Hyunjin behaves, or he gets nothing. 

“Come here,” Dongmyeong calls, and Hyunjin hurries back over to him. He cups Hyunjin’s face in his hand and pulls him in for a kiss, licking at his lips, then sucking each one into his mouth in turn. Hyunjin moans softly, knowing he must taste like a mix of the lip gloss and Dongmyeong’s own cum. Dongmyeong’s licking at him so eagerly, like he’s turned on by tasting himself. 

“Wish you could taste how good you are,” Dongmyeong murmurs against his lips, pulling back to survey the state of him. “So messy. Go on then, lick up the rest.” 

Hyunjin doesn’t hesitate, darting his tongue out to lick up every drop of wetness he can reach. It’s humiliating, knowing Dongmyeong is watching, knowing the people are watching, and it has him straining even more in his pants. 

“You missed a spot,” Dongmyeong finally says, leaning in to lap up the patches Hyunjin missed. He drags his tongue over Hyunjin’s jawline, making Hyunjin shiver and tilt his head back automatically, baring his throat. “Such a slut,” Dongmyeong murmurs, taking the offered skin as an opportunity to bite down hard on Hyunjin’s neck, sucking a hickey into the skin. 

Hyunjin’s heart leaps into his throat. “Please,” he begs weakly, hips making little aborted half-twitches in the air. 

Dongmyeong ignores him in favor of turning to the camera. “What do you think? Should I take pity on him?” His voice is dripping with faux-sympathy, and if Hyunjin had permission, he could cum in his pants on the spot just from the sound of Dongmyeong’s voice. Instead, he grits his teeth and tries to will the urge away. 

“Oh?” Dongmyeong sounds surprised by something he read, and Hyunjin doesn’t know if it’s genuine or part of the act. “You want Jinnie to fuck me? With his useless cock?” 

They discussed this. Hyunjin made it clear that he was fine with bottoming or topping, that he wanted it to be Dongmyeong’s choice during the scene, and he prepared for both options. But the way the scene progressed, he assumed he’d be the one getting fucked. Now that he’s imagining the alternative, what it might feel like to be inside Dongmyeong like that... He’s already having trouble holding himself back from cumming, if he has to do that with Dongmyeong’s warm, wet heat tight around him? He’s fucked. 

“I know it’s big, I can see it about to tear through his pants, but fuck, it’s useless!” Dongmyeong laughs meanly, and Hyunjin’s head swims. He’s being gossiped about like he’s not there, sized up like meat on the chopping block, and that coupled with the images in his mind only makes him even more hopelessly turned on. 

“Please,” he begs, not even sure what he’s asking for at this point. 

Dongmyeong smiles as he turns to him, tilting his head condescendingly. “Oh, Jinnie thinks he can do it? Jinnie thinks he’s good enough to fuck me?” 

Hyunjin’s face burns. He can’t really think anymore, his mind is just a haze of want. “Please,” he begs again. “M-mommy I want it so bad.” He blinks, and his eyes blur with desperate tears. 

Dongmyeong looks at him for several long seconds, considering, before he sits up and grabs something off his bedside table, which he unceremoniously tosses to Hyunjin. “You’re doing all the work.” 

Hyunjin scrambles for the object—a box of condoms, he realizes when he has it in his hands. 

Dongmyeong settles back against his pillows again, looking at Hyunjin expectantly. He’s waiting: for Hyunjin to get his clothes off, the condom on, and get back between his legs to fuck him. Hyunjin does it as quickly as he can, trembling with nervous energy, though his pants get stuck around his ankles in his haste to get them off. 

Dongmyeong just watches with a blank expression. “Took you long enough,” he grumbles when Hyunjin’s finally between his legs again. 

Shame burns deep on Hyunjin’s face. Relief doesn’t come just yet: instead of giving him permission to slip inside, Dongmyeong slides his hands between their bodies, wrapping his hands around Hyunjin’s cock. Even through the condom, his touch feels so good after so long with nothing, but Hyunjin knows Dongmyeong too well to think he’s being nice. He’s teasing, twisting his hands and working them up and down Hyunjin’s length, doing all the right things to make him fall apart. 

“What’s the matter?” Dongmyeong teases, smiling at Hyunjin innocently. “Feels good, right?” It does, and that’s the problem. “You’re not gonna blow your load before you even get inside me, are you?” 

That’s exactly what Dongmyeong is trying to make him do, to prove to the viewers how utterly useless Hyunjin’s cock is despite his size. Hyunjin doesn’t want to give him that satisfaction, or face whatever punishment he’s sure will come from cumming without permission. “N-no,” he manages through gritted teeth, fighting every instinct in his body that tells him to buck into Dongmyeong’s hand and let go. 

Dongmyeong drops his hands then, lounging back on the bed. He looks into Hyunjin’s eyes. “You can fuck me now, then.” He says it without an ounce of interest, like he’s bored by the very idea. But it’s enough for Hyunjin, who’s been holding back for so long that the words are like a gunshot ringing out at the starting line of a sprint. Now that he’s given permission, he can’t stop his body from _going._

He thrusts in, intending to go slow, but his body is absolutely thrumming with need, and the wet heat around his cock feels too good to stop. So he doesn’t, pushing deeper inside until he’s fully buried and Dongmyeong is groaning beneath him. 

“Ow, fuck, you are big.” 

Hyunjin freezes, looking at Dongmyeong’s face for any sign of pain or serious discomfort. His brow is furrowed, but he laughs breathlessly when he catches Hyunjin looking. “I’m fine. I’ve taken bigger, I just wasn’t expecting you to go all in like that.” 

“Sorry,” Hyunjin mumbles, hiding his face against Dongmyeong’s neck. His whole body is screaming at him to move, but his concern for Dongmyeong outweighs his feral instincts. He doesn’t want to move until Dongmyeong says it’s okay. 

Dongmyeong runs his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, smoothing it down. “You’re fine, Jinnie.” He takes a deep breath. “You can move now.” 

He doesn’t have to tell him twice. With a whimper, Hyunjin rocks his hips forward, gently fucking up into Dongmyeong’s heat. It feels good, and he can’t stop himself from doing it again, and again, even though there’s no kind of rhythm to his thrusts. 

“Oh my god,” Dongmyeong says after a few thrusts, but he doesn’t sound pleasured as much as disbelieving. “You can’t actually be serious. I give you permission to fuck me and you’re just rutting like a bitch in heat?” 

Hyunjin knows that’s a sign he should stop, but he can’t. It feels too good, and after so long being denied, he can’t stop himself from chasing release, no matter how desperate he seems. 

Dongmyeong grabs his hair and yanks hard enough to make him arch his neck back. “Fucking stop,” he growls, and Hyunjin immediately stills, feeling a dangerous tension settling in his stomach. He’s too close. 

“Hold fucking still,” Dongmyeong growls again, and Hyunjin’s sure he must be able to feel the way he’s twitching involuntarily inside of him. “And don’t you dare fucking cum until I tell you to.” 

Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on those words, repeating them to himself over and over. _Don’t cum. Don’t cum. Don’t fucking cum._

After several long seconds, the tension finally eases, and Hyunjin feels calm enough to breathe again. 

Dongmyeong lets go of his hair. “Better?” he asks. Hyunjin nods. “Good. Now fuck me properly and maybe I’ll let you cum.” 

Fuck him properly. That’s the challenge, isn’t it? Prove that he can fuck him properly and his big cock isn’t just for show. But he’s wound up so tightly, Dongmyeong’s deliciously mean words starting to fill up his head like cotton, that he isn’t sure he can right now. 

“Is that a problem?” Dongmyeong asks. His face is set in hard lines, eyebrow raised, daring Hyunjin to disobey. 

“N-no,” he manages to get out, the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He pulls out almost all the way, and Dongmyeong groans from the feeling. He takes a deep breath. He can do this. 

Hyunjin slides back in slowly, watching the way Dongmyeong’s head tips back in pleasure, back arching below him on the sheets. “Fuck,” he gasps, manicured nails digging into Hyunjin’s back. 

Hyunjin whimpers, hips rocking forward involuntarily from the sweet pain. “M-mommy.” He wants so badly to rut into this tight heat, chasing his own high, but he needs to be good. He pulls out again, the breathy gasp that leaves Dongmyeong going right to his cock. 

“That’s right, baby,” Dongmyeong praises, hooking his legs around Hyunjin’s waist to pull him in deeper on the next thrust. “Fuck Mommy’s pussy.” 

And that does it. Hyunjin feels himself tense up before he has time to stop it. He whines pathetically, hiding his face against Dongmyeong’s neck in an effort to conceal his shame. His hips twitch helplessly as he cums, tearing up as he babbles, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” 

Dongmyeong grabs his hair hard, pulling his head back to make Hyunjin look at him. Hyunjin whimpers from the pain. “I gave you one job,” Dongmyeong says coldly, and a sob bubbles up in Hyunjin’s chest. “What did I say?” 

“Don’t cum,” Hyunjin mumbles, barely audible. 

Dongmyeong pulls his hair even tighter, bringing a fresh round of tears to his eyes. “If you’re going to bother wasting your oxygen speaking, do it loud enough that I can hear you.” 

“Y-you said don’t cum,” Hyunjin stammers, voice wavering. His body’s still reeling from the aftershocks of his sudden orgasm, without any chance to come down. 

“I did, didn’t I? And what did you just do?” 

Hyunjin shuts his eyes, more tears streaming down his cheeks. He feels so guilty. “I came…” 

“I didn’t give you permission to do that, did I?” 

Hyunjin shakes his head. Dongmyeong lets go of his hair finally, shoving at his shoulder. “Get the fuck off of me.” 

Hyunjin obeys, pulling out of Dongmyeong completely and sitting up on his knees. He keeps his head down, hands folded in his lap, as if being good now will somehow make Dongmyeong take pity on him. 

“What did I tell him?” Dongmyeong asks, addressing the viewers. Hyunjin isn’t worth acknowledging anymore. “ _Fuck me properly and I might let you cum._ Thank you! At least someone has enough brainpower to remember that. Does he think what he did was fucking me properly? Does he think he did well enough to deserve to cum?” 

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself from crying more. He tried so hard to be good, but Dongmyeong was right. He’s useless. 

“Jinnie.” He isn't expecting to be addressed directly, and he jumps a little, lifting his head to look at Dongmyeong with red eyes. “Do you think I came from that?” 

Hyunjin shakes his head quickly. “N-no.” 

“Of course not. How could I when I barely felt anything? And do you think that’s fair? For my toy to cum but not me?” 

Hyunjin shakes his head again. It’s not, and he knows it. He deserves whatever’s coming to him. 

“Lay down. I’ll have to make good use of your cock myself since you don’t know how to.” 

Hyunjin’s stomach twists, knowing Dongmyeong means to overstimulate him. He supposes it’s what he deserves. He lays back on the bed as he’s told, waiting. 

Dongmyeong straddles him, taking the condom off and disposing of it in the trash can beside his bed. “You’re going to lay still, understand me? You are not to move and not to thrust. You’re nothing more than my own personal sex toy now.” 

Dongmyeong wraps a hand around Hyunjin’s cock to punctuate his words, starting to stroke him back to hardness. His hand feels even better on his bare skin than it did through the condom, but he’s so sensitive now. He whimpers, squirming from sensitivity. 

“Dolls today are so lifelike, I’d almost think you were a real person,” Dongmyeong teases, and Hyunjin twitches shamefully in his hand. He hates that those words affect him so badly, that being talked about like he’s nothing turns him on. 

“Hold still,” Dongmyeong warns him again, lining Hyunjin up with his entrance before slowly sinking down onto his cock. It’s so much worse without the condom, because now Hyunjin can feel everything, and he isn’t allowed to move at all. Dongmyeong plants his hands on Hyunjin’s chest to support himself, lifting himself up and down again with a satisfied moan. “Fuck, that’s much better.” 

Hyunjin bites his lip hard, fighting to keep still. He’s torn between wanting to pull away to get relief from the overstimulation and wanting to thrust up to chase more pleasure. But he has to stay still. He’s already been bad once. 

Dongmyeong sets up a steady pace, settling into a rhythm Hyunjin couldn’t provide. Hyunjin has to admit, this really does feel even better than what he was doing. Now that he’s focused on something besides his own feral need to feel good, he can feel the way Dongmyeong opens up around him, how the slide gets easier every time as Dongmyeong gets wetter. 

“God, you really put such a big cock on someone who doesn’t know how to use it,” Dongmyeong gasps, but the bite of his words is softened by the quiet moans and breathless whimpers that keep interrupting his words. 

Hyunjin is fully hard again, body trembling with the effort to keep still. “‘m sorry,” he mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut. “Just… want you to feel good.” 

Dongmyeong laughs at that, but it breaks off into another moan when Hyunjin twitches inside of him. “Fuck, I wanted to drag this out and make you suffer but it feels too good. I wanna cum again.” 

“Please?” Hyunjin begs, hips jerking up involuntarily. 

Immediately, Dongmyeong’s hands are on his hips, holding him down hard enough to bruise. “What did I say?” 

Hyunjin whimpers. “N-not to move.” 

“Did you just fucking move?” 

Hyunjin nods slowly, heart leaping into his throat. “I’m sorry,” he repeats, but he’s pretty sure it’s too late. 

“You don’t get to cum,” Dongmyeong growls, picking up the pace. Hyunjin whines, desperate, but he knows it’s no use. “I’m gonna get myself off on your cock, but you don’t get to cum. Understood?” 

“Y-yes, Mommy.” Hyunjin’s eyes fill with tears again, and he covers his face with his hands. 

Dongmyeong immediately pulls his hands away. “Nuh-uh. Let the viewers see what they paid for.” 

The viewers. Hyunjin got so lost in the scene, so focused on Dongmyeong, that he nearly forgot they’re doing this all on camera, for an audience. The sudden reminder has him twitching inside of Dongmyeong again as Dongmyeong pins his hands down to the bed. 

“That’s better. Look, you’ve nearly cried your makeup off.” Hyunjin can’t see himself, but he can imagine how he must look: mascara running down his cheeks, eyeliner smudged everywhere, and his lip gloss smeared and partly rubbed away. He’s a mess, and god knows how many strangers know it now. 

“You like knowing they’re watching, don’t you, Jinnie?” Dongmyeong asks, as if he can read his thoughts. 

Hyunjin is so far gone he doesn’t even think to deny it, he just nods his head. 

“Slut,” Dongmyeong taunts. Hyunjin grips the sheet beneath his fingers, trying to ignore how much that turns him on. “Think your boyfriend is watching?” 

Hyunjin gasps, eyes going wide at the thought of Changbin at home, tuning in to Dongmyeong’s livestream to watch him. It makes his stomach twist dangerously, and he squirms beneath Dongmyeong, but he manages to hold himself back from thrusting. 

“God, you are a slut. You get so turned on by the thought of your boyfriend watching us.” The thought must do something for Dongmyeong too, if the way he starts to lose his rhythm is any indication. He lets go of Hyunjin’s hands, throwing his head back in pleasure as he starts to rub his clit. 

“I hope he is watching,” Dongmyeong gets out, breathless and a little mumbled, like the thoughts aren’t fully formed before they leave his mouth. “Hope he sees how pathetic you are, how you can’t get me off on your own. I have to… fuck, I have to do all the work myself.” 

Hyunjin is trembling, needing to move, wanting to cum again so desperately. “Please,” he begs. “Please, Mommy.” 

Dongmyeong lets out a long-drawn-out whimper, slamming down onto Hyunjin and starting to rock his hips instead of bouncing up and down. “Fuck!” he cries out, and Hyunjin can feel him tighten around him. He’s close. He wants to help, to thrust up into him and fuck him over the edge, but he can’t. He’s not allowed. 

“There, right there,” Dongmyeong chants, rubbing his clit faster as his movements get sloppier. He’s shaking. “Yes, oh fuck! Fuck!” 

His voice rises in pitch as he cums, tightening around Hyunjin’s cock, and that very nearly pushes Hyunjin over the edge. Hyunjin closes his eyes, thinking maybe it’ll be easier to resist if he can’t see how pretty Dongmyeong looks when he comes undone, if he can picture something terribly unsexy instead. But that’s hard to do when he can still hear Dongmyeong’s melodic moans distracting him, so he resorts back to repeating his earlier mantra of _Don’t cum. Don’t fucking cum._

Dongmyeong collapses onto Hyunjin after he cums, and Hyunjin winces a little when he feels the material of the jacket Dongmyeong’s still wearing against his sweaty chest. He can tell from the way he’s breathing heavy that Dongmyeong is coming down, satisfied and sated, but Hyunjin still feels like a rubber band pulled back too tightly, seconds away from snapping. 

“You can cum now if you want, I don’t care,” Dongmyeong mumbles. He sounds so disinterested, like whether or not Hyunjin cums is the furthest thing from his mind, and it’s that apathy that has Hyunjin thrusting up weakly, letting out a choked whimper as he cums almost immediately, falling apart the second he’s given permission. 

“Fucking hell, you are desperate.” Dongmyeong chuckles, nosing into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck like a tired cat. It’s true: he’s giving Hyunjin literally nothing right now, and it’s still enough for him to cum, tears springing to his eyes again from the shame. 

“‘m sorry,” he mumbles again, because he doesn’t know what else to say. 

“You should be,” Dongmyeong mocks him. “For that pathetic attempt to fuck me and busting it over the bare minimum.” 

Hyunjin squirms, feeling hot all over. 

Dongmyeong sighs, slowly lifting himself off of Hyunjin again. “At least show the viewers how pretty you are."

Hyunjin lifts his head, shyly tucking his hair behind his ear as he looks at the camera. 

“There, that’s what you wanted, right?” Dongmyeong moves closer to his computer as he addresses the viewers. “To see me make Jinnie all pretty and then ruin him so he cries his makeup off?” 

Hyunjin is too far away from the screen to read the comments coming in, and too far gone to comprehend them even if he could see them. But Dongmyeong must be satisfied by what he sees, because he lets out a pleased little giggle. 

“Thanks for tuning in everyone. I’ll see you all next time. And don’t forget to check out HHJinnie’s channel too.” He waves at the camera, blowing a kiss before shutting the stream down. 

The moment it’s over, he collapses back onto the bed, flopping down beside Hyunjin. “My legs feel like jelly. Fuck, they’re gonna be so sore tomorrow,” he groans. 

Hyunjin scoots closer and throws his arm around Dongmyeong, wanting cuddles. “‘m sorry,” he mumbles again. 

Dongmyeong’s expression softens. “You don’t have to keep saying that. It’s okay.” It’s a far cry from the harsh words he told him just a few minutes ago, and a clear indication the scene is over. “You’re okay, right? I didn’t go too far?” 

“You were perfect,” Hyunjin whispers, hiding his face in the crook of Dongmyeong’s neck. Dongmyeong runs his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair soothingly, gently trying to work out a few tangles. “Thank you, Myeongie.” 

“Thank you for trusting me to do this with you.” Dongmyeong kisses his forehead, and Hyunjin smiles a little. “Can I get you anything?” 

“Just snuggles for now,” Hyunjin starts, not wanting to move in his post-orgasmic haze. “Some water, later. And a tissue or a shower to clean up.” 

“I can manage that.” Dongmyeong wraps his arms around Hyunjin, hugging him closer. They’re both sweaty and sticky, and Hyunjin knows they’ll feel super gross in a few minutes, but right now the heaviness in his bones outweighs that. “You had a good time?” 

Hyunjin nods. “I did. You’re really…” He trails off, the right words escaping him. Dongmyeong stays quiet, letting him take his time. “I had a lot of fun playing with you.” 

“Me too. Like I know I degraded you in the scene, but… you really did feel good inside me.” 

Hyunjin blushes from the praise. “Thanks. And you, um… you tasted really good too.” 

Dongmyeong chuckles, hitting his arm halfheartedly, too gentle to make an impact. “Stop it or I’m gonna get wet again.” 

Hyunjin, despite his tiredness, can’t miss the opportunity to be a brat. He slides his hand up Dongmyeong’s thigh, rubbing a finger over his entrance. Dongmyeong is still slick from before, and he lets out a tiny stilted whine at Hyunjin's touch.

“Let me clean you up,” Hyunjin offers, bringing his finger up to his lips and sucking on it slowly. 

“The camera’s off,” Dongmyeong reminds him. 

“I know. Not for the camera, just for us.” 

Dongmyeong goes quiet as he considers the offer. “You’re carrying me to the shower after,” he tells Hyunjin, grabbing hold of his hair again to push him downwards. He spreads his legs, and Hyunjin wastes no time getting between them again. 

“Anything you want,” he murmurs, licking his lips. Once he's settled between Dongmyeong's legs, he spreads him open with his fingers, lapping his tongue over his folds. He can taste the salty tang of his own release mixing with Dongmyeong’s, and he moans softly, face burning from how much he enjoys this. 

Dongmyeong groans, tangling his hands in Hyunjin’s hair again. “Fuck, you really love eating pussy.” 

Hyunjin does his best to nod, licking at Dongmyeong a few more times before pressing his tongue inside. He just likes being good and useful and giving pleasure to his partners. Cleaning them up with his mouth after is one of his favorite parts of topping. 

“I’m spoiled,” Dongmyeong sighs happily, rocking his hips down onto Hyunjin’s tongue. “Go on then, Jinnie. Eat me up.” 

So Hyunjin does, pressing his tongue in deeper, determined to lick up every drop of cum he spilled inside of Dongmyeong. And maybe cleaning him up this way is counterproductive, because it isn’t long before Dongmyeong is gripping his hair like a lifeline, yanking so hard Hyunjin’s afraid he might rip some of it out, and letting out a stream of garbled curses as he cums on Hyunjin’s tongue again. And Hyunjin licks all of that up too before getting up, carrying Dongmyeong to the shower like he promised so they can clean up properly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to comment your thoughts, I always enjoy reading them. <3


End file.
